


Best Laid Plans

by DorthyAnn (JenniferMarie)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts, M/M, Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 10:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferMarie/pseuds/DorthyAnn
Summary: Teddy has the perfect plan to get his Godfather Harry and his Cousin Draco together! And it's totally going to work this time.





	Best Laid Plans

“Alright!” Teddy said loudly clapping his hands.

Victoire rolled her eyes, “We're all right 'ere, Teddy. You don't need to shout.”

“This is the very important first meeting of the-” Teddy hesitated and bought time by climbing up to stand on the empty teacher's desk in the classroom they were meeting in, “The Cupid Club!”

Peter groaned.

“That is an 'orrible name,” Victoire frowned.

Daisy and Saanvi giggled, leaning into one another.

“Whatever,” Teddy said dismissively, “We can work out a better name later. The important thing is, we're all here for one united purpose!” He paused to gesture dramatically and the other students stared at him, Daisy and Saavi giggled.

Teddy sighed, “You could show a little more enthusiasm, you know!”

“Should we clap?” Peter asked.

“Get on with it, Ted,” Victoire prompted with an exasperated smile.

Teddy said, “Fine. So, we've all seen my cousin and godfather, the illustrious Professor Potter and Professor Malfoy, flirting-”

“Insults really don't seem like flirting to me,” Victoire said. To try and quell Teddy's puppy dog expression she added, “They do look good together.”

Saanvi sighed, “Have you seen how Professor Potter smiles when Professor Malfoy talks with him?”

“He just lights up!” Daisy said with a giggle, “It's the sweetest thing.”

“But what about Professor Malfoy?” Victoire said, “ 'E is always sneering and smirking at 'arry.”

“He stares at his arse.”

They all turned to stare at Peter.

Peter shrugged, “Whenever Professor Potter walks past, Professor Malfoy stares at his arse.”

There was a long moment of silence until Saanvi and Daisy broke into giggles and Victoire sighed.

Teddy said impatiently, “We agree they like each other! Now, we just have to get them together. And-” he grinned, “-I have a plan.”

“This 'ad better be better than your last plan,” Victoire said.

“Or the one before that,” Daisy said.

Saanvi hid a grin behind her hand, “Or the time before that?”

“It'll be fun regardless so I'm in, Peter said.

“Us too!” Saanvi said.

“It won't work,” Victoire said.

“Vic!” Teddy stomped on the desk, struck by the purest essence of betrayal.

“But I'll 'elp anyway, Teddy,” Victoire said with a smile.

Teddy grinned and jumped down off the desk, “Great! This is what we'll do...”

* * *

  
  


* * *

“Professor!!!”

Harry stopped and spun on his heel as two of his younger students sprinted up to him holding hands, young Gryffindors named Daisy and Saanvi.

Daisy braced her hands on her knees winded from running over.

Saanvi rallied sooner and panted out, “Teddy! He was flying and something strange happened to his broom-” She paused to sucking in a breath.

Harry felt a chill of dread go down his spine. Anything that involved Teddy and something  _strange_ meant trouble. The boy had been trouble on two feet since his first day, his parents would have been very proud of him.

“He couldn't control it!” Daisy continued for Saanvi, “It landed in the Forbidden Forest!”

Harry clenched his jaw, “You're sure?”

Both girls nodded firmly.

Harry clenched his jaw and jogged down the hallway towards the front doors, nearly running into Draco hurrying out of the dining hall, two students at his heel, Victoire Weasley and a quiet Slytherin boy he could never remember the name of.

“Teddy?” Draco said shortly.

Harry nodded, dodging around Draco toward the door, “Yeah! We have to-!”

Draco grabbed his arm and hauled him back, “Think for a moment, Potter! This isn't the time to be rushing in without a plan.”

“Malfoy!” Harry snapped jerking his arm and trying to free it.  “Teddy could be-!”

Draco's grip tightened, “Send McGonagall a Patronus telling her where we're going,” He closed his eyes briefly in thought, “Victoire can stay by the front doors and tell her what has happened. Peter find Flitwick or any teachers along the way and tell them what's happened. You two,” he pointed at Daisy and Saanvi, “One of you find Sprout, the other Professor Sinistra. We'll go ahead.”

Neither of them saw their students exchange nervous looks.

Draco's grip loosened and Harry took out his wand, casting his Patronus and sending the stag bounding off down the hallway with his message. Draco pulled him out the doors, pausing only to have Victoire point out where in the forest Teddy had crashed.

Harry almost had to jog to keep up with Draco's long stride which made him smirk.

“We should bring Hagrid,” Harry said, pointing out the cabin.

Draco scowled.

“He knows the forest better than anyone,” Harry said, “Especially, if Teddy landed anywhere near the acromantula's nest.”

“Yes, yes,” Draco said impatiently, “It's a good idea now quit prattling on. I would like to get my cousin back in one piece.”

Harry rolled his eyes, running ahead to knock on Hagrid's door before they all headed into the Forbidden Forest.

* * *

  
  


* * *

Teddy wiggled against the tree branch he was laying on and sighed. In his mind, this plan had not seemed quite so boring.  _Daring forest rescue of a youth in peril!_  sounded very good on paper but in fact involved a great deal of waiting for the rescue to happen.

There was a distant rustle and Teddy held his breath, his hair and skin instantly changing to look like tree bark. Whatever it was moved away and Teddy let himself relax although his hair stayed bark coloured. He wished he had thought to bring a book.

“Teddy!” A distant voice called.

Teddy perked up and smiled. He sat on on his branch and double checked himself, dirty and a little scratched up, check, broom caught high up in the canopy of the tree, check. All that was left... he took a deep breath and pulled his wand out of his pocket, giving the pale wood a fond rub before carefully dropping it into the moss below.

“Right,” he said quietly to himself and then shouted, “HERE! I'M OVER HERE!!”

It only took a few more minutes before the brush parted and Hagrid stepped through, followed by Draco and Harry both looking scratched up and irritable and not at all like they had been brought together by their ordeal.

“Are you alright?” Harry asked.

“A little banged up but I'm ok,” Teddy said, “I dropped my wand, though.”

Draco stared up at him, his eyes narrowing slowly in an expression that looked frighteningly like Mémé's when she thought he was lying. Teddy did his best to look scared and relieved and groaned internally when his cousin crossed his arms over his chest.

“Here it is!” Hagrid said, plucking Teddy's wand from the moss under the tree.

Draco leaned close to Harry and said something quietly in his ear, resulting in Harry's eyes narrowing as well as he looked up at Teddy.

“Can you get me down now?” Teddy asked, “My... My shoulder kind of hurts! and-”

Draco snorted.

Harry glanced at Draco, “We'll levitate you down now, ready?”

Draco nodded and the two of them made Teddy light as a feather and easily brought him to the ground.

“You were plumb lucky to land 'ere. It's a quiet little spot,” Hagrid said cheerfully.

“Quite lucky,” Draco said, one eyebrow twitching up.

Harry was scanning the tree tops and after a moment, he held out his hand and the leaves rustled loudly, twigs snapping as Teddy's broom came down, smacking neatly into his palm.

“We oughta head back,” Hagrid said, scanning around the area, “ 'Afore it gets dark.”

“Of course,” Draco said, “I just need to check that shoulder.”

“O-Oh, it's feeling much better now!” Teddy said quickly, rotating it to show, “See?”

“To be safe,” Draco said, casting a quick little spell that bathed Teddy in purple light.

Behind him, Harry was casting spells over the broom with a faint frown and Teddy felt his stomach drop. His hair turned brown and dusted limply over his forehead.

“It seems he's fine,” Draco said smugly, “ _Perfectly_  fine.” He looked over at Harry and raised his eyebrows, “Well, Potter?”

“All the flight spells are fine and there's no sign of any other tampering.”

“I say two weeks detention for this little stunt,” Draco said.

“AWW come on, Cuz!” Teddy groaned, “It was an accident, I swear!”

“I am only your cousin during the holidays, Mr. Lupin. Right now, I'm your Professor and you have broken quite a few rules and put yourself and others in mortal peril with this little stunt.” Draco said coolly.

“Two weeks does seem much,” Harry said, throwing the broom over his shoulder.

Teddy felt his hopes lift-

“What about just one week?”

-and be promptly dashed.

“You may be right,  _however_ ,” Draco said, “there are a number of incidents that have happened over the past months that, while Mr. Lupin wasn't caught, I am entirely certain he was behind and a little catch up wouldn't hurt in the least.”

Harry frowned.

“For the love of Merlin, you can't show favoritism, Potter,” Draco said.

“It's not favoritism,” Harry retorted.

Draco raised his eyebrows with an ' _Oh really?_ ' expression.

“Fine,” Harry sighed and pushed down his glasses to rub his eyes, “One week of detention with you and one week with me.”

“Deal.”

One hand landed on either of Teddy's shoulders and pushed him ahead of them down a faint forest trail heading back towards Hogwarts.

“This sucks,” Teddy muttered to himself.

“Maybe you should have thought of that before you did this,” Draco said.

Harry asked, “Why did you do it anyway? The Forbidden Forest is too dangerous for games.”

“For you guys. It was a great plan,” Teddy said.

When he looked up Harry and Draco were looking at each other in confusion.

“For us?” Harry asked in confusion.

“You're perfect for one another!” Teddy burst out in frustration, “And you like one another and you just-! Why won't you just-!” He stomped, his hair turning red.

One of the hands on his shoulders started shaking and when he looked up Draco was trying not to laugh.

Harry sighed, “Really, Teddy?”

“He stares at your arse!” Teddy snapped.

Draco choked and fell into a coughing fit, his face turning bright red.

Harry bent double with laughter.

Teddy scowled, “It's true!”

Behind them, Hagrid cleared his throat and gestured at the path and the daylight in sight. He might have been hiding a smile in that massive beard of his.

Harry sucked in a deep breath and roughly cleared his throat, “Well, you can stop doing things for us, Teddy. We're adults and we can take care of ourselves.”

“Not likely,” Teddy grumbled.

They stepped out of the forest, dusk shading the ground and  McGonagall already marching across the lawns to meet them, fury in her wake.

* * *

  
  


* * *

Draco sighed, unclasping his robes and sending them to hang on the hook by the door of his private chambers. He went to the sideboard and picked up a bottle of fire whiskey, “Close the door, Potter, you're letting in a draft.”

The door closed with a click and Harry pulled off his invisibility cloak, dropping it over the back of one of the chairs by the fire. He took the proffered glass of whiskey with a slight nod and sat on the small threadbare couch.

“You know,” Harry said after a sip of whiskey, “we could just tell them.”

Draco snorted, “Not likely. You think I want anything to do with the media circus you call your life?”

“You say that...” Harry said quietly.

Draco's eyes narrowed, “What's that supposed to mean?”

“I think you like stringing them along, is what I mean,” Harry said with a faint smile.

“Hardly,” Draco sniffed, leaning against the fireplace mantle.

Harry raised an eyebrow, “Staring at my arse?”

“If you would wear proper robes rather than those horrible muggle denims-”

“You would weep if I stopped wearing jeans,” Harry retorted.

Draco rolled his eyes, toying with his glass, “I never said you should stop wearing them, Potter. Only that you shouldn't wear them around the castle. They're a distraction.”

“Oh, so I should only wear them when I'm in your rooms then?” Harry grinned and waggled his eyebrows, “Kinky.”

“Shut up, git.” Draco muttered, taking a sip of whiskey to hide the flush on his cheeks.

Harry held out his hand, “Come sit down, you prat.”

Draco took Harry's hand and let himself be pulled down beside him.

Harry's expression softened and he gently brushed the hair from Draco's forehead, “You know you will have to tell them eventually, when I ask you to marry me.”

“You won't,” Draco retorted, his heart stuttering in his chest.

Harry's smile grew, “You can't stop me.”

Draco paused, a sly smile creeping onto his face, “Prove it.”

Harry froze, “Would you?” he asked softly, “Marry me, if I asked?”

“Maybe,” Draco smirked.

“You are such a fucking arsehole,” Harry sighed.

Draco slid his arm around Harry's shoulders and clinked their glasses together, “You're the one that wants to marry me.”

  
  



End file.
